


In Conflict Regarding Guardrails

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [13]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: In which Nakazato, as per usual, crashes into a guardrail.But this time it's worse.





	In Conflict Regarding Guardrails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/gifts).



Nakazato let out a long-suffering sigh as he leaned against the guardrail, bringing a fresh cigarette to his lips as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." he grumbled, lighting the end of his stress relief as jagged slash around his neck oozed sluggishly. His GT-R whuffed weakly at him in agreement, prompting him to shut his eyes as he inhaled, the smoke coming out through his neck. "After we get you fixed up, we're taking a long break from racing. How does that sound, girl?" he looked over at his car, guilt pulsing painfully in his chest at the sight of her wedged beneath the guardrail, her back left tire shoved up into her inner workings. She whuffed appreciatively at the suggestion, prompting him to relax minutely as he tilted his head towards the sky, gazing at the stars contemplatively.

There was a roar of an engine, and Nakazato closed his eyes once more as a car pulled up on the road and the door opened. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Holy fucking shit." Shingo's voice echoed harshly. "What the fuck did you do!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nakazato responded emptily as footsteps echoed closer.

"Yes, it's obvious, but how the fuck did you manage to wedge her underneath the goddamn guardrail!?" Nakazato shrugged, he honestly didn't know how he'd managed to pull that off.

"What time is it?" He heard Shingo growl agitatedly, before the familiar click of his phone echoed around them.

"Five twenty three in the morning." Shingo said, annoyed, and his footsteps away from him caused Nakazato look up and see him rapidly clicking through the device as he walked back to his car.

"Shingo, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm gonna take a photo, Takeshi, so neither of us forget this bullshit." Shingo responded roughly, leaning into his EG6 and pulling out a disposable camera. Since when did he have one of those? "Go pose by the GT-R or something." Nakazato raised a brow, unimpressed, and the car let out an odd, high pitched sound. "Oh, she's still conscious?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Nakazato responded. "It would be better on her if she wasn't."

"Yeah, now pose." Nakazato sighed agitatedly.

"Sorry, girl. He won't leave it." Nakazato said, and set his leg on her good back tire. She didn't respond but he could feel her agitation.

"You look like an ass. Perfect." Shingo judged, looking through the viewfinder. "Say cheese."

"Fuck you, I have work in three and a half hours." Nakazato said instead.

"Good enough!" there was a click and a flash, and Shingo chuckled. Nakazato pulled himself away from his GT-R and fell to the ground, hunching over his knees as he draped his right arm over one of them, the cigarette clenched between his pointer and middle fingers dropping ash on the ground. Shingo came up beside him and hesitated, before he sat beside him, his tail maneuvering on the ground to curl around the dullahan.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's her I'm worried about." Nakazato's eyes were locked on the deep gouges in the dark paint job, digging into the metal.

"She'll pull through, she's gone through a lot with you behind the wheel." Shingo responded in a fruitless attempt to lighten the situation. "Come on, I called the spider on my way here, he and that oni boy of his will be able to pry her loose. We can either stay here and wait for them, or we can go home." Nakazato was silent, causing Shingo to begin to worry.

"... let's wait up for Takumi and his mate." Nakazato finally responded softly. "I'd rather see her get pulled loose with my own eyes."

"Alright." Shingo responded, and both fell silent as the minutes ticked by. Neither of them said a word, leaving each other to their thoughts. The minutes had ticked into an hour when the familiar roar of a well-tuned engine echoed around the pass and Keisuke's yellow FD pulled up behind Shingo's EG6. A sharp whistle pierced the silence as Keisuke got out of the car and took in the chaos. He was in a partial shift, his horn a dark mass on his forehead and the single red orb drifting between his eyes glowing in the dark.

"If you make any comments, it's the couch for two months." Takumi's voice snapped as Keisuke opened his mouth, likely about to say something rude. Keisuke's jaw snapped shut, his upper lip nearly getting cut by his fangs. The spider made his way around the car and flinched at the sight the GT-R made. He went into full shift, prompting Shingo to flinch and lean into Nakazato's frame. As Takumi's size increased, the spider gently wrapped a few limbs around the GT-R, giving a gentle tug and frowning when it didn't budge at all. _"It's definitely stuck alright. Come on, Keisuke, your job is to give me enough room to pull the GT-R loose."_

"Yessir." Keisuke responded easily, full shifting as well as he approached the guardrail and grabbed an end with both hands, yanking at it and breaking it free from the rest with ease. With that done, he gently lifted the rail off of the GT-R, hissing at the deep wound the rail left behind, and Takumi gently pulled the car away from the edge and back onto the road.

 _"Do either of you have a mechanic with a tow truck and a wrecker bed on speed dial?"_ he asked, eyeing the two.

"Not this late at night." Nakazato answered, and rose a brow when Keisuke let go of the rail, shifted back into a more human form, and got out a phone of his own.

"Luckily, I do. The garage is a twenty four hour business, some of the mechanics are insomniacs, someone should be able to come get the GT-R and hold it until your mechanics can come get it." he walked off, clicking through his device before holding it up to his ear.

 _"You alright, Nakazato?"_ Takumi asked. _"No injuries?"_

"Unless my guilt counts as an injury, no, I'm fine."

"I-It's a miracle." Shingo finally spoke up, shoving his anxiety down as Takumi turned concerned eyes on him. "He's unscathed, should have at least broke something, crashing like that."

_"It's great that he didn't, even if the GT-R will be out of commission for a while."_

"Both of us will be." Nakazato said. "No more racing for us for a long while."

"What!?" Shingo looked freaked out. "But-"

"I promised her." Nakazato said, cutting Shingo off. "And anyway, I would have thought you'd've jumped at the opportunity to lead the Night Kids."

"I only want to do it if I beat you in a race." Shingo grumbled, and Takumi chuckled as Keisuke walked over.

"I got someone to come out for the GT-R, after getting them to swear that they wouldn't touch it." he said, watching as Takumi shifted back to his human form. "They told me they'd be here within an hour, in case you two want to stay and wait up for them."

"Thanks for telling us." Nakazato said, and Keisuke nodded.

"Sure, whatever. Come on, Takumi, you have your dumb classes in the morning." he walked back towards the FD, yawning, leaving behind an amused Jorōgumo.

"You two be careful now, alright?" Takumi said with a smile, before he hurried after his mate. Nakazato and Shingo watched the two drive off, hardly blinking, and settled in for another hour of waiting.

It's been a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This side story was inspired by [this image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9YJF5BWwAAwraD.jpg)
> 
> Written because Nana and I found the inspiration image so goddamn hilarious


End file.
